


Same Old Lang Syne

by JenniM777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance and Allura previous relationships, Lance and Keith pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Another one shot based off of another song. I know it's not Christmas but once again I hear a song and inspiration just hits and doesn't let go. This one is a bit of a melancholy sort of story with a bit of reminiscing. The ending is a bit open ended but I'll leave it up to you to determine how it ends even though I like to think it has a happy ending.





	Same Old Lang Syne

Lance sighed and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. Shoving his hands into his coat pocket he stamped the snow from his feet and made his way into the small grocery store. The sound of some cheery Christmas tune was paying from the store’s speakers and it did nothing to improve Lance’s sour attitude. He was miles away from home and freezing his ass off, alone once again for another holiday. Rounding the corner of the frozen food aisle Lance came to an abrupt stop. He sucked in his breath and took a second look because he couldn’t believe that she would be here of all places.

Gathering up his courage Lance took the last few steps forward and touched the sleeve of the person that commanded his attention. “Allura? Is that you?”

There was a gasp and the lady who was indeed Allura dropped her purse and pulled Lance in for a hug, “Lance! Oh my goodness! I can’t believe it.”

Lance smiled, “I wasn’t sure if that was you or not. What are you doing here?”

Allura backed away and stumbled over her spilled purse, “Oh no! I’ve made such a mess. I’m so embarrassed.”

Lance chuckled softly, “Here let me help.”

“Nonsense. I’m just going to throw everything in here real quick.”

When Allura was done Lance reached out a hand and pulled her to her feet. She grinned at him and then without warning she pulled him in for another hug and let out a soft sob, “It’s so good to see you again.”

Lance rubbed her back, “Hey, no. Don’t cry on me. You know how much I hated when you cried.”

Allura swatted at his arm, “I’m just making a mess of myself all over today. First I spill my purse and now I’m in tears because I get to see an old friend I haven’t seen in years.”

Lance reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, “You’re the same sweet Allura I remember.”

The pair looked at each other and suddenly broke out into laughter. Allura was still wiping a few tears away even as she giggled helplessly. “Let me pay for my things and let’s go get a drink somewhere. I don’t have to be home for a few more hours. Please say you have time to catch up.”

Lance smiled and held out an elbow, “Of course I have time.”

Allura linked her arm in Lance’s and the pair made their way to the check out. Once Allura was done paying they made their way to Allura’s car and found a small bar that was open and settled in at a corner table for a few beers.

Lance peeled at the label on his beer for a few seconds, the silence a bit awkward after the encounter at the grocery store.

“How have you….”

“What have you been doing….”

Allura laughed, “I’m so sorry, what were you about to say?”

Lance shook his head, “No go on. You first.”

Allura smiled, “How have you been?”

Lance shrugged, “Busy. I’ve been travelling a lot, but it’s been good.”

“I’ve heard a few of your songs on the radio. You’ve done quite well for yourself.”

Lance felt his cheeks heating up at the soft praise, “I’ve been doing ok. The audience has been so receptive at my shows but I get a bit worn out going from city to city, day after day.”

Allura hummed softly, “And your family?”

Lance took a sip of his beer, “I don’t see them as much as I would like. I miss them terribly but they’re all doing well.”

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear that.”

Lance clinked his beer to Allura’s, “What about you? What have you been up to?”

Allura’s smile turned sad, “I’ve done what everyone did after school. Went to college, got married, had a few kids.”

“Married life suits you.”

“And the kids drive me crazy.”

Lance leaned back in his chair and laughed. He leaned forward with a grin, “You hide your crazy well.”

Allura nodded and averted her eyes as she took a sip of her beer. Lance noticed the change in her mood, “Hey are you ok? Did I say something wrong?”

Allura reached for Lance’s hand, “I’m fine. I just…I guess married life isn’t all that I thought it would be.”

Lance lowered his voice, “He doesn’t hurt you does he?”

Allura looked up and squeezed Lance’s hand, “No! Oh Lance no. He’s such a good man and he loves the kids. I guess it’s just not what I thought love would be you know? It’s just comfortable like an old worn in pair of shoes that you can’t bear to get rid of but they do nothing for you.”

Allura sat up suddenly and patted Lance’s hand, “Enough about me. What about you? Are you married?”

Lance gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, “Nah. I don’t have time for any of that what with all the travelling and stuff.”

“Oh come on. Surely there must be some lucky lady somewhere that has caught your eye. Or perhaps a lucky man?”

Lance let out a soft laugh and shook his head, “No. I’m never in one place long enough and it’s hard to find someone who wants to get to know me and not just because I’m famous.”

The pair talked for several more minutes and then Allura got up for the restroom and Lance ordered them each another beer. As he waited for Allura to return he listed to the grainy music over the bar’s shitty speakers.

_We drank a toast to innocence_

_We drank a toast to now_

_We tried to reach beyond the emptiness _

_But neither one knew how_

When Allura sat back down Lance gave her a sad smile, “Are you happy Allura?”

She frowned at him, “What brought this on?”

Lance just shrugged. “Maybe the conversation, maybe the holidays. I don’t know so much has changed.”

Lance felt Allura’s gaze on him and tilted his head, “What?”

Allura fiddled with a napkin on the table to have something to do with her hands, “What happened with us Lance?”

“Do you mean literally or figuratively?”

“I don’t know honestly. Both perhaps.”

Lance let out a shaky breath, “We grew up. We grew apart. Our lives took different paths. Maybe we were never meant to be.”

Allura took Lance’s hand, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I think about you often.”

A small chiming noise came from Allura’s purse. She dug around and pulled out her phone. “Oh goodness. I was meant to be home hours ago. I have to go.”

Lance stood up and walked Allura to her car, “It was good seeing you again.”

Just before she got in her car Allura reached up and placed both of her hands on Lance’s cheeks and tilted his head down. She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “Take care of yourself ok?”

Lance waited until she settled in her car before he closed her door. He shoved his hands deep in his coat pockets and watched her drive away. He stood there for a few minutes watching until her car disappeared and it was then that he noticed it was no longer snowing but it had turned to cold slushy rain. With a deep sigh he turned and headed back for the warmth of the bar.

Instead of heading back to the corner table, Lance sat at the bar instead. The bartender slid him a beer, “Your girl left you?”

Lance chuckled, “She isn’t my girl. Just an old friend who used to be my girl a long time ago.”

The bartender stopped wiping down the counter and stared at Lance for a few minutes. “Well, just to give you a heads up, we close in an hour since it’s Christmas Eve.”

“Thanks I won’t keep you then.”

“You good to get home?”

Lance thought about the empty hotel room waiting for him before he headed out the day after Christmas and shrugged, “Don’t really have a home to go to. I’m from out of town.”

The bartender slid a card towards Lance, “My brother’s husband runs a small diner a couple of blocks from here. He keeps it open on the holidays for the homeless. Not sure how you feel about volunteering but if you have nothing else to do, it’s warm the food is good and so is the company.”

For the first time since sitting at the bar Lance looked at the bartender. He was roughly the same age as Lance with dark hair that fell messily across his forehead. His eyes were as dark as the storm-cloud sky outside. He had a hard look about him, but Lance could understand that working at a bar but there was something soft just underneath.

He gave the first genuine smile since he first saw Allura hours ago, “Thanks I just might take you up on that offer.”

The bartender nodded and held out his hand, “Name’s Keith.”

Lance shook his hand, “Lance.”

Keith smiled, “Nice to meet you Lance. Let me finish closing up and we can brave the cold.”

As Lance stood outside waited for Keith to lock up he didn’t feel the need to wrap his scarf tighter. His fingers weren’t so cold that he felt the need to shove his hands deep in his pockets. His cheeks felt oddly flushed as he listened to Keith tell him about the new cook his brother-in-law hired.

They reached the small restaurant and Lance was assaulted by the sound of many conversations going on all at once. There were people everywhere, many with tattered coats and thread-bare gloves but they all had a warm meal and a smile on their face. There was the soft tinkling of Christmas music in the background and for the first time today it didn’t seem to bother Lance.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And never brought to mind?_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

_And auld lang syne?_

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading!!!


End file.
